vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Galaxia (manga)
|-|Galaxia= |-|Sailor Galaxia= Summary Sailor Galaxia is one of the main antagonists in the final arc of the manga and anime. She is well known amongst the Galaxy for wrecking havoc and ruining worlds in her quest to obtain the strongest Senshi Crystal. She is the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy and the ruler of Shadow Galactica. She is known as the Soldier of Solitude and Destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: Sailor Galaxia (True name unknown), Star Galaxia, Chaos Galaxia, Soldier of Solitude and Destruction Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely hundreds of years old at least. Classification: Humanoid alien, Sailor Senshi, Leader of Shadow Galactica Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit), Can destroy star seeds and all the above, bypassing durability, reducing them to nothingness, and reconstruct beings to be loyal to her will, Can attack on the mental plane in dreams, Clairvoyance (Can see distant events in the past and can hear thoughts thousands of miles away), Can walk through magic barriers easily, Energy Sensing, Aura, Telepathy, Possible Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Can survive in the void of outer space, Teleportation (can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Stealth Mastery, Can bestow/channel powers into her subjects, Space-Time Manipulation 'Attack Potency: High Universe level (Went and engaged Eternal Sailor Moon in combat, their battle being evenly matched. Holds the Sapphire Crystal, the ultimate force of destruction in the Sailor Moon universe), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating someone's essence Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is considerably Faster than sailor moon having spread an attack in the universe and superior to regular Senshi) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Superhuman+ Striking Strength: High Universal (States the entire Earth was a unworthy battlefield, is comparable to a fully enraged Sailor Moon) Durability: Universe level+ (Believed she could survive an explosion which would destroy Chaos and Eternal Sailor Moon, survived within Chaos' grasp.) Stamina: Unknown (Galaxia was shown to be able to perform some very powerful attacks and not look tired), likely comparable to Sailor Moon. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Galactica Bracelets, The Sapphire Crystal (Her Sailor Crystal, and the Ultimate Force of Destruction), energy whip, sword (anime only) Intelligence: Very Skilled and Experienced Warrior and General. Firm grasp of Tactics and Strategy. Has Hidden Wisdom that surprised even Sailor Cosmos. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Point:' By pointing her finger Galaxia can rip out the Star Seed (Essence) of a person, reducing the rest of them to nothingness. Using their Star Seed Galaxia can recreate them as loyal subjects of hers. This attack is unblockable and destroys a person's energy/spirit, body, mind, and soul. It can work on multiple targets at once. *'Galactica Inflation:' Galaxia seems to expand her local space-time, creating crackling dark lightning around her. This attack perfectly equaled and countered an attack from Eternal Sailor Moon that one-shot the Powered-Up Eternal Guardian and Outer Senshi. *'Galactica Super String:' Galaxia generates a powerful wave of cosmic energy from her body. She attempted to knock Sailor Moon into the Galaxy Cauldron with it. The attack is mainted for a shorter amount of time then Galactica Inflation, but is more potent in terms of energy. *'Henshin:' Has access to her civilian form as well. *'Bracelets:' Sailor Galaxia could fire blasts from her bracelets that would remove a person's Star Seed; thus destroying them entirely. *'Energy Whip:' Sailor Galaxia once used a glowing golden whip to strike down Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in episode 197 of the anime. *'Sword:' When full taken over by Chaos, Sailor Galaxia possessed a sword of evil power, which strongly resembled the Fuuin no Ken used by Princess Serenity. *'Galactica Magnum:' An attack that Sailor Galaxia used in the musicals. It first appeared in Eien Densetsu where she used it against Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. When she used the attack in Shin Densetsu Kourin, it proved powerful enough to fell Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune simultaneously. Gallery File:C3e45f08698a252730e0a541a084989c.jpg File:B6991c6d0ec80b06992b7ff05e02a9b4.jpg File:Tumblr_mo5a7o8zzC1qjkedbo1_1280.jpg File:Sailor Galaxia Digest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Magical Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Category:Mind Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dream Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Aliens Category:Soldiers Category:Revived Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Psychics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Tier 3